Just a dream?
by NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: Emma has the same dream, over and over again, every night since they're in Neverland. Another game of Pan? Or something else?


_A/N I posted this little one shot a while ago on Tumblr and decided to publish it here too~_

* * *

_The young woman stood on the balcony of her room. She looked down at the courtyard of the castle and saw all the people she didn't want to see. But she was forced to; they wouldn't let her out until it was over. She swallowed hard when she saw how they brought a young man on the podium.  
He would be executed. The man she loved so much. And that's just because he loved her, too. But he was a pirate, and she was a princess. He was an outcast, and she was the heir to the throne. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. They had known it. They had known that it could never work. But they still had wanted each other, the adventurje, the feeling. Everything. And they had fallen in love, so strong, so passionate that they hadn't noticed the danger around them for a long time. And then someone had seen them. Found them. Caught them. Her father banished her to her room, and her love was sentenced to death. And that's what would happen today. That is exactly why all these people were down there. Just to see the execution.  
A tear rolled down her face as the young pirate knelt down and put his head on the wood block. The executioner entered the podium, the ax in his hand. She bit her lower lip until she tasted blood. That couldn't be true.  
And then he looked at her. His sea blue eyes met hers. He knew she was watching. She knew that it would be much easier for him this way. And she could read the little 'I love you' he whispered. Silent words but powerful. He smiled even when he felt the cold steel on his neck.  
Then the executioner swung and struck._

Emma woke up bathed in sweat and looked around confused as she sat up on her sleeping place. Again this dream. Every night since they were here in Neverland, she had this god damn dream. Such corny crap. A pirate who fell in love with a princess and died for their love. Why did she even dream such shit? She should find Henry instead of sleeping!  
Grumbling, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. It was just a dream. But why did it hurt her every time she saw how the pirate died? Why did she dream it every night? A trick of Pan? A dream of what might have been if the curse would have never happened?  
She turned her head slightly and looked to the place where Hook was asleep. She could see his face and he really looked like the pirate in her dream. Oh, bullshit! Emma turned her head back and closed her eyes again. Bullshit. Pure bullshit.

* * *

She sat on a fallen tree and was awake before everyone else. Again and again she looked at the map Pan gave her. There had to be a way. She only looked up when she noticed someone sat down next to her. Hook.  
"What is it, love?"  
"I just want to find Henry, nothing more."  
He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
"Look at me."  
"Hm?"  
She turned her head slightly and looked into his blue eyes. Sea blue. Like in her dream. Oh, bullshit!  
"I know that you wake up every night. So, what's wrong?"  
The young woman blinked a few times before she just shook her head and looked away from him.  
"I just can't sleep very well."  
"Oh, that's how you call it when you wake up, bathed in sweat, and with the feeling that you can't breathe?"  
And then he had her attention back, her eyes were on his face again.  
"Are you watching me at night or what?"  
"Well, my sleeping place is close to yours, and when you wake up with a gasp, I notice it."  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Hook, what do you want?"

Emma could see a slight smile on his face, even if only for a few seconds.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"If you really have to."  
She rolled her eyes again but put the map aside and turned slightly to him so that she could listen and actually pay attention. He did the same, looked directly at her, and this time, the smile stayed a little longer.  
"Once upon a time, there was a young and handsome pirate who wasn't afraid of anything."  
"A pirate story? Seriously?"  
"Hush, just listen."  
"Fine."  
"So, this pirate had everything he could want. A fast ship, a loyal crew, lots of gold. He could have every woman he wanted, and he was never caught before. But one thing was missing: Love."  
The blonde gave him another 'are you serious' look. This was getting better and better. She took a deep breath before he continued.  
"And he found love in a young princess. Beautiful blonde hair, beautiful green eyes. She was engaged to the prince of another kingdom, but she wasn't happy until she met the pirate. They fell in love. So strong, so passionate that they forgot the world around them."  
Her eyes widened slightly. What the hell was going on? She swallowed and paid even more attention now because she just got more curious. He noticed her interest because a grin formed on his lips.  
"Eventually they were caught. He was sentenced to death, and she had to watch him from her balcony. He walked on the podium like a man who never did anything wrong in his life. Proud and without fear in his eyes. He wasn't afraid to die. He knew that she was watching. Right before he died, he whispered 'I love you' in her direction and swore to himself that they would be together again one day."

Emma swallowed easily. How did he know it? Had she spoken in her sleep? No, it couldn't be, he knew details she didn't know. His light laugh pulled her out of her thoughts, and she noticed he got up already again.  
"I will leave you with your map then."  
He had just turned around and was about to leave when she jumped up and grabbed his wrist. Abruptly, he stopped, looked at her hand, then in her eyes.  
"How do you know? I mean. Why did you tell me this?"  
The smile was back on his face.  
"Do you believe in second chances, Emma?"  
She let go of his wrist, but he grabbed her hand before she could pull it back. He took her hand in his and walked closer to her.  
"Do you believe in a love so strong, so passionate, that the lovers can love each other even in another life? In another realm? After centuries?"  
Killian leaned forward, lips only millimeters away from hers.  
"Do you believe that? Or am I the only one who dreams?"


End file.
